


Catastrophe & the Cure

by spacehussy



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehussy/pseuds/spacehussy
Summary: "Well... now what?" Blitzwing asked, rather helplessly, uncertain of what else to say.Astrotrain shrugged, looking more exhausted by the minute. "We...wait, I guess," he said. It was the last possible thing Blitzwing wanted to hear. Wait, and do nothing, stranded on a rock without resources or leadership.





	Catastrophe & the Cure

**Author's Note:**

> I made a couple continuity errors re: Blitzwing, so I just wrote whatever seemed interesting to me after that. Basically, I had forgotten exactly when he was banished, so in this he sticks with the Decepticons for a wee bit longer than just Five Faces of Darkness. Includes some references to unspecified robot sex

Whatever Blitzwing had expected to find when he regrouped with the others, the sorry mess on Chaar wasn't it.  
  
He'd gotten separated from the others at some point, followed a half-dozen distress calls to what was _not_ a Decepticon stronghold, but barely more than a camp. Without fuel, they hadn't made it any further. Although grateful he wasn't injured like some of the others, the whole mess gave Blitzwing a very unpleasant sense of dread. He'd known some sorry fraggers had gotten themselves killed, but more important than that, where in the Pit had their illustrious new leader gone?  
  
It wasn't hard to find Astrotrain among the survivors, mostly unscathed, looking more worn out from dealing with Octane by himself for a week than anything. That was a relief, in a weird way, until Astrotrain filled him in on the really bad news.  
  
"This is it." Astrotrain waved briefly, indicating the scattered troops, the barren landscape beyond. "And before you ask, no. We haven't seen or heard from what's his face."  
  
"Well... now what?" Blitzwing asked, rather helplessly, uncertain of what else to say.  
  
Astrotrain shrugged, looking more exhausted by the minute. "We...wait, I guess," he said. It was the last possible thing Blitzwing wanted to hear. Wait, and do nothing, stranded on a rock without resources or leadership.  
  
Beside them, Octane noised unhappily. He'd been mercifully quiet, and now looked ready to claw at the dirt in frustration. "I gotta tell you guys, I'm not very good at waiting," he said, with a note of desperation in his voice.  
  
Blitzwing barely grunted in reply. None of them were very good at waiting, but they didn't necessarily have a choice.

* * *

It was redundant to say he didn't like Chaar; _no one_ liked Chaar.  
  
The planet's surface was a mess, worse than Earth had ever been and worse still within days of their arrival. There was an infestation of energon leeches in their camp, growing in number and about as easy to get rid of as a case of cosmic rust. This wasn't the case for other organic life forms in the region, which were chased off or dead, mostly the latter. What few resources their civilization had cultivated were converted and devoured long before Blitzwing even got there.  
  
He'd heard some vague mutterings that the surviving Insecticon clones had eaten more than just the local _plant_ life out of desperation, although it hadn't done them much good.  
  
"Everything on this planet tastes terrible," Shothole complained, endlessly. "What are we supposed to do, eat the dirt?"  
  
"Just - shut up," Blitzwing replied, miserable. Like they cared about what anything _tasted_ like, they'd chew through the planet for a craving while everyone else starved.  
  
In the end he was right; within days, they'd figured out a way to consume the dirt after all. Wonderful. 

* * *

Fuel wasn't the only problem, even if it was the most pressingly urgent one.

The big problem was that there was no command structure, none. They were used to a certain amount of chaos in the ranks even at their strongest, but the complete lack of command left a large portion of the army at a loss. Some of the others looked to Soundwave, the last of Megatron's lieutenants to survive, and 'disinterested' didn't even cover it. With Megatron gone, Soundwave looked after himself and his own.  
  
Fights broke out over it about once every joor for the first week until it became readily apparent that it was slagging useless. There were never any clear victors, nothing but a short scuffle ending with two stupid frags on the ground trying to get back on their feet. A strong breeze could have knocked them over at this rate.  
  
More than once, Blitzwing considered joining the fights, or taking care of the competition the good old fashioned way, a plasma shot to the cortex. It was Motormaster he worried about the most - anyone else, he was sure he could handle. He thought of it often, in fact.  
  
"I could lead," he muttered, deciding to let Astrotrain in on his plans. He'd be good at it. Certainly better than Starscream did during his five minutes of glorious leadership. Except when he said so, Astrotrain shot him a look and outright laughed.  
  
"No you slagging can't," said Astrotrain. "Trust me on this. Remember how well it went last time?"  
  
Blitzwing turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, and ignored Astrotrain as he laughed.

* * *

It had been a long time since Blitzwing had actively tried to seek the company of one of the others for something other than a coup or a quick frag, but since that was out of the question, there was a certain solace being able to gripe with someone, anyone.

Astrotrain, and to a lesser extent Octane, fit that bill nicely. Even when they had nothing to talk about but the infestation of energon leeches in the camp, or how much they missed scrapping Autobots, it was something. Anything to keep himself from thinking, over and over, how far they'd fallen.  
  
Instead of holding Cybertron, as was their right, the Decepticons were stranded on Chaar. And they were all dying. Slowly and painfully, with every single circuit in his frame starving one by one - but on the plus side, he wasn't alone.

* * *

"You know what I miss?" Astrotrain said abruptly. Blitzwing didn't get up, didn't look at him, just groaned in frustration.  
  
"If you say Megatron I'm going turn you to slag-"  
  
"Interfacing," Astrotrain interrupted him wistfully, staring at nothing in particular. Blitzwing groaned again and shot him an unpleasant look. Like he needed to think about _that_.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me," he snapped. "Wanna talk other things we don't have the energy for?"  
  
"Not really," Astrotrain replied. He wasn't paying attention, just sitting there with his chin in his hands, apparently enjoying his memory files, something Blitzwing hadn't allowed himself the privilege of. Seemed cruel to torture himself unnecessarily when starving managed fine.  
  
At one point Rumble had told him, in rather vulgar detail, that the Insecticon clones were still going at it. Apparently eating six tons of dirt and rusted buildings per day still gave them the energy to frag. It was somewhat revolting to think about, but Blitzwing was jealous anyway.

* * *

Knocking leeches from Astrotrain's wing, Blitzwing sat down hard beside him. They didn't talk, as there wasn't much to say, but Astrotrain handed him the last dregs of a cube and Blitzwing took it. There was no denying that Astrotrain's needs were greater, being the last of them capable of deep-space travel, but he was too hungry to refuse what was offered.  
  
"Not that I'm not grateful," he said, shooting Astrotrain a sidelong look, "but..."  
  
"I'm not getting left alone with the rest of these freaks," Astrotrain said grumpily.  
  
"Well, if I die of starvation before you do, there's always Octane."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
For a while longer they said nothing still, until finally Astrotrain heaved himself upward and took a step away.  
  
"Got someplace better to be?" Blitzwing called after him. Astrotrain stopped and turned, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking of checking out some of Shockwave's old energon stores," he said quietly.  
  
Blitzwing tried not to laugh; just thinking about energon had his internals aching and shivering, but he couldn't think of a more pointless waste of time. "I hate to say it, but those supplies are probably long gone."  
  
It surprised him when Astrotrain nodded sadly. "Yeah, probably. That's why I haven't bothered till now but... Vector Sigma, it's not like I have anything better to do."  
  
Not sure what to say to that, Blitzwing kicked at a rock by his foot. It wasn't like he could do anything to stop Astrotrain; in theory, it wasn't even a bad idea. Even so, he felt frustrated and resentful.  
  
Pointless waste of time or not, Blitzwing wanted to follow. It wasn't possible; the energy required to break even Chaar's thin atmosphere would more than likely burn through his reserves. He couldn't risk it, but he wished he could.  
  
"Whatever," he said, sighing defeatedly. Astrotrain seemed to take this as a good sign, because he looked relieved. "Do whatever you want."  
  
Cheekily, Astrotrain smirked at him. "Try not to look so spark-broken about me leaving. Like you said, there's always Octane."  
  
"Just out of here, slagger."

* * *

More waiting. Frag, he hated it. More and more he thought of taking naps in stasis just out of boredom. It was an attractive thought, but the idea of being vulnerable for that long, _willingly_ no less, was more than he was comfortable with.  
  
To his surprise he did end up seeking Octane's company, checking one last time if the fueler had anything left to share.  
  
"I'm bled dry, man," Octane insisted. "I mean it this time. I really do."  
  
That seemed reasonable, except- "Yeah, but that's what you said last time, too."  
  
"Oh." Octane looked uncomfortable, shooting him strangely anxious glances. He realized for the first time that Octane found him threatening. It might have been entertaining at one point, but now Blitzwing found it merely irritating.  
  
"Relax, Octane," he said at last. "Even if I wanted to rip you open to check, I don't have the energy for it anyway."  
  
Wings drooping downward as he relaxed his guard, Octane did in fact look greatly relieved. "Thanks," he said, quietly adding, "I think."  
  
Struck by an unexpected pang of sympathy for the stupid glitch, Blitzwing gestured for him to stay.  
  
"I'm probably not the only one who's had that thought. I'd stick around if I were you," he said warningly. Octane nodded, and for once stayed put without complaint.

* * *

Astrotrain was back, and on his tail followed the Unicronians. As they approached the camp, Blitzwing felt a stab of anger. No one had seen them since Galvatron went off to fight Unicron and _lose._ Where'd they been this whole time? In truth, Blitzwing found it hard to contain his disgust.  
  
They called themselves Decepticons, and that was the problem. Sure, they wore the badge and played the part, but as far as Blitzwing was concerned, being _built_ out of Decepticons didn't make anyone a Decepticon. Blitzwing didn't _like_ the majority of his fellow Decepticons, but many had fought with him in the early days of Megatron's revolution. For that alone he did not question their right to wear the badge.  
  
The Unicronians, on the other hand...they were something else entirely.  
  
And, just like before, they came and they left. This time after taking the last of the army's energon, and for _what_?  
  
"Why did you give them your energon?" Blitzwing asked Astrotrain in distaste after they'd gone, unable to keep himself from sneering. He didn't bother with a greeting; Astrotrain's return had filled him with relief until he'd seen who had followed.  
  
Still on his knees in the dirt, Astrotrain looked forlorn. He'd gone all that way to bring fuel - and now it was gone.  
  
"They needed it to find Galvatron. We need... something." Astrotrain shrugged heavily. His motor control was off; there was a deep rumble from under his plating, not a good sign. Blitzwing decided it wasn't worth arguing that the Unicronians' excursion wasn't likely to turn up any miracles.  
  
"You're starving," he said instead. "And unlike you, I didn't _waste_ my last cube."  
  
Astrotrain shot him a foul look but it withered when he saw the half-empty cube in Blitzwing's hand. To the surprise of no one, certainly not Blitzwing, Octane's story of bone-dry tanks wasn't entirely accurate.  
  
"Where did you-"  
  
"Octane, and don't ask how. Just - slagging take it."  
  
No arguments there; Astrotrain accepted what was offered, making quick work of it. Blitzwing sat beside him and tried not to grumble too much.  
  
"Now what?" he asked anyway, sighing. Astrotrain gave him a funny look, and quietly shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Now, we wait for something to happen."

* * *

Something did happen, then; quite a lot of things, in quick and exhausting succession. It was a bit like the good old days, only with a lot more tentacles. The Quints were treacherous and foul, Galvatron was alive, and for a little while, Blitzwing had enough to distract him from the way their new leader's helm sparked and his optics raged with something more than a hunger for conquest.  
  
Blitzwing did try and ignore it. Anything had to be better than before.

* * *

Things changed as soon as they got back to Chaar. The planet itself wasn't good enough, no surprise there, not for _Mighty Galvatron_ , but they still had no where else to go. It had barely been habitable for the organics that once infested its surface, it could hardly sustain a species like their own for long.  
  
Cyclonus looked over the lifeless expanse and shrugged. "It will do, for now."  
  
He turned to the Constructicons, and ordered them to build. Out of whatever resources they can find; out of leftover scrap, even out of the dead that could be scrounged.  
  
They would build an empire, and they would need to fuel it. Galvatron turned to the rest of his soldiers, directing them forward to a new planet with resources to plunder and a civilization to conquer. They weren't Autobots, they weren't even a challenge, but it was something.  
  
The Decepticons did as they were told. They built, they plundered, tried to make something mighty out of what little they had. Something worthy of Lord Galvatron.

* * *

"What do you think of this guy?" he asked Astrotrain, finally.  
  
Blitzwing wasn't sure how, but he had managed to keep his mouth shut for weeks. _Weeks._ He waited till after the Quints were gone (long gone, he hoped) before he dared bring up Galvatron even in the safest company he could.  
  
Astrotrain wasn't really looking at him, as though fearful of the conspiratorial nature of the question. "He's alright."  
  
"What really?" Blitzwing gaped at him. "He's insane."  
  
Properly insane, he wanted to insist. Megatron hadn't been the most stable mech to begin with but Galvatron was in a league of his own. The worst of his tempers seemed directed at his own kind at least, but so too did his rare favors.  
  
Behind that terrifying sparking helm, supposedly Megatron was in there, somewhere. Blitzwing couldn't see it, even though Astrotrain didn't seem to have any problem.  
  
"It's still Megatron, you know," Astrotrain insisted, once again. "Kinda."  
  
"Don't let him hear you say that," hissed Swindle from behind them, a finger jerking across his throat warningly. "Big mistake. _Huge._ "  
  
He left, and Blitzwing shrugged. "Yeah, well I wasn't that fond of the old one, either," he said. It was true, but at least Megatron had given them victories.

* * *

One of the creepy Insecticon clones was hanging around. Out of painful curiosity, he managed to wrangle it over to their side of the camp.  
  
"Do you know what happened to your boss? Bombshell?" Blitzwing questioned it, over and over, to no avail. Salvo merely stared at him, not comprehending.  
  
"You're wasting your time," said Astrotrain. "All they care about is eating."  
  
"Seriously, babe," said Octane agreeably, ignoring Blitzwing's cringe. He gestured towards the Unicronians, specifically at the lieutenant. He was was easy enough to spot, as he never left Galvatron's side. He glanced at them and they all looked away. "My guess is," continued Octane, hushed, "Bombshell is _long_ gone."  
  
After Cyclonus turned away, Blitzwing stared at his back for a klik or two before quietly muttering, "That would explain so much."  
  
He looked up in time to see Astrotrain frowning thoughtfully, trying to figure it out.  
  
"Wait, wait," he said, "then what happened to Skywarp?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
"Huh. Shame, he was hot," Astrotrain said with a sigh.  
  
"You still have me!"  
  
"Go away, Octane."

* * *

The leeches were gone.  
  
Although the details were a little sketchy, Blitzwing had heard from Vortex and Drag Strip that at some point Cyclonus had taken the Insecticon clones and a handful of Sweeps into the worst of the infested areas - and now, there was hardly a leech to be seen.  
  
Later, someone commented to him, "Insecticons aren't looking so good, are they?" - and in truth, they didn't. They were piled together in alt mode, clicking and chattering at each other miserably, not eating anything at all.  
  
He'd never seen that before, but Blitzwing didn't want to question it. It was pretty nice being able to recharge and not wake up digging organic creatures and dried energon out of his joints.  
  
Even better than that, one of the weird Sweep-things happened upon a broke-down oil refinery in the devastated civilization left behind by the organics. Once repaired, they even had a small fuel supply to work with. It wasn't energon, it wasn't even close. They'd be hungry, but at least they wouldn't starve.  
  
In truth, Blitzwing thought about these achievements often. There was no denying them, or their significance. He stared at the newly-erected buildings, enjoyed a good raid now and then, and tried to keep himself out of Galvatron's line of sight whenever possible. It was a vast improvement, he supposed, from their sorry state when they arrived on Chaar.  
  
Except under Megatron, they had once held Cybertron. Try as he might to feel otherwise, there was little comparison.  
  
"Things are getting better already," Astrotrain said to him, sounding more hopeful than confident.  
  
Blitzwing sighed. "If you say so," he said.


End file.
